


Zap!

by quartermile



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Sex, Avengers Tower, Bottom!Steve Rogers, Comedy, Established Relationship, Humor, Kissing, M/M, NYE - Freeform, Oral Sex, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Prosthetic Limb, Sex, Smut, Stucky - Freeform, Top!Bucky Barnes, Tumblr Prompt, happy new years, sorry I'm rusty writing sex scenes, tagging sex is kind weird, this isn't a new year related fic but I'm posting it on late NYE so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-04 16:20:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3074252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quartermile/pseuds/quartermile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I saw a picture on tumblr about Bucky shocking Steve with his arm, so this fic was born. Prompt credit to whomever originally posted that, but this story is completely by me. I hope you enjoy! It actually started out as just a small humorous drabble but those frisky soldiers decided they wanted to do the frickle frackle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zap!

"Bucky, quit it..."

"Buck!"

_Bucky._ "

"Bucky!" Steve groans, still not quick enough to dodge or swat away the offending finger. He goes back to reading his book, but his ears stay open for the footsteps that he knows won't come. Bucky is too silent, his assassin training making it so that he's easily able to sneak up on targets. 

Unfortunately, his target today is Steve himself.

What's the mission? Sliding across the carpet in his socks and poking Steve with the index finger of his metal arm to zap him.

The Mission Impossible theme song is hummed ominously right behind his right ear, signaling another attack. He pauses for just a moment before jumping up to his knees, turning around to catch Bucky before he can zap but no one is there. 

"Buck?" Steve asks, glancing behind the couch but he sees him nowhere. Just as he goes to turn back around, he feels the whisper of movement behind him and suddenly he gets a zap right behind his left ear, causing him to jump in surprise, "Dammit Buck!"

But the assassin had already fleed, a gleeful cackle coming from down the hallway where he's no doubt headed back to the bedroom to shuffle his socks.

Steve can't say he's _too_ annoyed, really. Although it's been nearly three years since Bucky moved into the Avengers Tower and a good nearly two years since his last regression to the Winter Soldier, it's still a great thing to see something to humorous and carefree and so simply _Bucky_ coming from the soldier. 

But really, when you do accidentally shock yourself on something metal is annoying enough, but when someone is deliberately doing it to you over and over to you, it's a pain in the ass.

So it's two emotions clashing; utter amusement and frustration. Talk about difficult. 

_Zap!_

Son of a-

"Bucky!"

"Yes?" The word is drawed out, coming from right behind him as Bucky starts to hum the Jaws theme, growing increasingly louder as he gets closer. Just before the very last bit, Steve spins around, catching the metal arm extended toward him and successfully stopping Bucky who's looking at him with a surprised expression that's really more adorable than it is shock.

"What are you doing?" Steve asks.

"Nothing," Bucky replies, a grin painting his features as he wiggles his finger dauntingly at Steve.

Steve holds back a laugh, trying hard to retain his stern face, "It's annoying."

"Oh Steven, you love me poking you," he drawls, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. His lip darts out to wet a pink bottom lip as green-blue eyes stare into baby blues.

"That I do," Steve replies lowly, digging his fingers into the collar of Bucky's t-shirt, yanking him forward the short distance for their lips to crash. It's amazing really, how quickly the taste of the brunette's lips can light up Steve's body.

Bucky's hands immediately drop to frame Steve's hips. They're far bigger and stronger than when they first kissed, but it's Steve all the same. His skin is warm beneath the pads of his flesh hand and he wastes no time in moving his lips down the perfect pale skin of Steve's jaw.

"Then let me," Bucky murmurs against the red blossom he's sucked into Steve's skin.

"As long as we don't refer to it anymore as poking," Steve snorts, hands slipping down and suddenly Bucky's sweatpants are pooled at his ankles and Steve is on his knees.

"Shit Stevie," Bucky mumbles as his fingers find purchase in impeccably styled blonde hair when Steve darts his tongue out to lick a trail up the underside of his shaft. He twirls his tongue around Bucky's tip, pulling a groan from the brunette's throat as he flicks his tongue against the slit, gathering the drop of precum welling up. He gives a small hum of contentment as if it's the most delicious thing he's ever tasted.

Before he can catch a whole breath, Steve's warm mouth is engulfing him, taking him in deep until his head brushes the back of Steve's throat. Another plus about the serum - no gag reflex.

Steve scrapes his teeth lightly against the vein down low, causing Bucky to involuntarily jerk his hips forward, "Gonna take care of you so good, Stevie. That pretty little mouth of yours."

"Yeah?" Steve asks as he pulls back, wrapping a hand around Bucky's dick and stroking it, drawing another moan out, "How are you gonna take care'a me?"

Bucky lets his head thunk back against the wall when he sees Steve's hand moving behind him. He's already stretching himself. Fuck.

"Gonna bend you over that couch. Fuck you 'til all you can see are stars in front'a those pretty little eyes of yours," Bucky replies, hearing the hitch in Steve's breath. Steve's thumb swipes over his tip and he leans his head back against the wall behind him. Huh, when'd he get up against the wall?

"Mm," Steve hums, rising to his feet and pressing his hand to Bucky's chest, "Get undressed," he commands, the Captain America voice that Bucky finds so sexy making an appearance as he backs away.

"Hey," Bucky whines, reaching out to grasp at his wrist but he's already over at the entertainment center, reaching into the drawer under the shelves of dvds and producing a bottle of lube.

"Always be prepared," Steve grins, pulling his shirt over his head as he walks back over.

Bucky does the same before meeting him halfway, wrapping his arms around strong shoulders and pulling him in for a kiss. He darts his tongue out, running it along Steve's bottom lip as a request and he's immediately granted access. Tongues battle furiously as Bucky takes the small bottle from Steve's hand and pops the top, slicking up his human fingers and reaching down between Steve's legs.

"I already-" 

"I know Stevie," Bucky murmurs, silencing Steve's protest as he pushes two fingers slowly into his boyfriend's body. He's so tight and warm that Bucky's dick twitches almost uncomfortably, aching for the release he's been seeking since Steve dropped to his knees.

"Oh, Buck," Steve moans, gripping Bucky's wrist and pushing his fingers in deeper.

"You like that, baby?" Bucky asks and Steve grunts in response, thrusting his hips backward onto Bucky's fingers before right back forward, rutting against Bucky's thigh.

"Ye-shit. Yeah I do," He replies breathily. 

"Good," Bucky answers, "But I'm gonna make you feel better." he says, pulling his fingers away from Steve and using the lube still on his fingers to slick over his dick. Steve watches him with an almost hungry expression, meeting his eyes with a smirk as he looks up, turning to bend forward over the couch.

Bucky gives a moan at just the sight alone, reaching forward to grab a handful of that perfect ass, slipping a hand under Steve's torso to grab his dick, stroking it slowly as he lines himself up and eases into the warm body beneath him.

"Fuck Bucky," Steve moans, head dropping forward as Bucky fills him up more and more. He stills behind him once he's bottomed out, giving Steve a moment to adjust, fingers still expertly pulling at Steve's dick, "Please."

"Please what, baby?" Bucky asks, rolling his hips slowly and grinning as Steve's body jerks in reaction.

"Make me see those stars," Steve teases, looking over his shoulder with a boyish smirk.

Bucky's only reply is a low growl rumbling from his chest as he braces a hand on the couch, gripping Steve's hip as he thrusts deep into him.

Steve ignites beneath him, muscles working as he pushes back onto Bucky's dick, meeting every thrust halfway. The sound of skin slapping quickly takes over the room and Bucky lets out a low string of curses in what could be Russian when Steve deliberately clenches his muscles around him.

"So hot baby. I love the way you - ah!- moan," Bucky grounds out. He lifts his metal hand from the couch, spreading his palm out over Steve's back and pushing him down further. He knows the couch has to be digging into Steve's hips, _if_ he isn't already too gone to feel it.

"Love the way you make me feel, Buck," Steve says, voice wrecked as if comes out in a hot whisper. He digs his fingers into the couch cushions, moaning as he rolls his hips back to meet another thrust.

"I know what you want, baby," Bucky says as Steve's hips roll again, moving his hand from back to chest and pulling Steve up to his chest. He wraps his flesh hand around Steve's waist, anchoring him so tightly it would be painful at any other time, but now it only spurs on Steve's loud moans, "Right..."

"F _uck!_ "

"There," Bucky purrs triumphantly as thrusts into Steve again to brush against that spot deep into him that makes him twitch like he's been electrocuted, "Come on baby. Know you're almost there. Can feel you tightening." He moves warm fingers down, fisting Steve's dick in time with his deep thrusts.

"God, Buck. Right there," Steve moans, ab muscles working as he thrusts back to meet Bucky's own thrusts, "Please!"

Bucky turns his head to capture Steve's lip in a hot, sloppy kiss as he squeezes his hand rhythmatically over Steve's tip everytime he brushes against Steve's spot, "Come on baby. I want to feel you let go," he urges, voice trembling from the effort to let Steve go first, "C'mon."

Steve comes with a howl of Bucky's name, body trembling and sheened with sweat. He sees white bursting behind his eyelids, as he back arches away from Buck's chest, skin hot between his teeth as he sinks his teeth into the skin of Bucky's jaw.

Steve clenching around him coupled with his screams push Bucky over the edge right after him, burying himself deep inside his boyfriend and coming with a chanting of "Steve" like its a mantra keeping him grounded on Earth.

"Oh my God, Buck," Steve groans as he leans back against Bucky's chest, clenching around his as Bucky thrusts a few last times. 

"So fucking amazing, Stevie," Bucky murmurs into the skin of Steve's neck, brown hair tickling Steeve's chest before he pulls him into a deep kiss.

Steve doesn't even bother to move more than to flip himself over the couch, reaching out a hand and bringing Bucky with him. Soft pants fill the silence as they both catch their breath.

"Hey Steve?"

"What Buck?" Steve whispers into the skin of Bucky's neck, already heading toward a nap. He feels a cold finger touch his hip.

_Zap!_


End file.
